


Epilogue; Prologue

by republic



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - Webber/Rice
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, What Happened Next, may contain traces of filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: An ending, and a beginning





	Epilogue; Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



#### Friday afternoon

Mary Magdalene prepares myrrh to anoint the body of Jesus; she sings softly to herself.

> Sleep and I shall soothe you,  
>  calm you and anoint you,  
>  myrrh for your hot forehead.  
>  Then you'll feel...  
> 

Peter approaches and joins in:

> everything's alright, yes everything's fine.  
>  And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
>  for the fire in your head and feet.  
>  Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax  
>  think of nothing tonight...  
> 

They fall silent, and Mary sniffs sadly. Peter breaks the silence, "Do you remember how cross Judas was about that? How he wanted the money saved for the poor? Even he can't begrudge Jesus myrrh now"

"I don't want to think about Judas," Mary snaps, "I just need to get this all done before sunset. Then on Sunday I can go and..."

> **MARY** :I don't know how to love him;  
>  now he's gone, God I miss him.  
>  **PETER** : I was scared,  
>  so very scared.  
>  But I said three times,  
>  "He's not my friend,"  
>  and now he's dead and gone.  
>  **MARY** : I don't know how to take this.  
>  How'd he know you'd betray him?  
>  **BOTH** : He's a man, he's just a man.  
>  But he told such stories, of God and man,  
>  and cured so many folk.  
>  And now he's gone.  
> 

"What I want to know," Mary says, "is why Judas did it? He must have known it would end up like this. OK, we're probably safe from the Romans now, but we've had to go into hiding from the Temple authorities anyway. And he went and hanged himself, so he can't even enjoy the blood money."

"I don't know; I guess he must have been possessed by Satan or something?" Peter pauses. "What did today mean? It went dark for hours in the middle of the day, and they say the Temple curtain ripped in half just as Jesus died! It's like the whole world was in mourning for him."

"Today was horrible; beyond that, I can't say." Mary says, with a sigh.

#### Saturday

Mary sits in the garden as the sun goes down. There's a rustling of wind in the olive trees, and the ghost of Judas appears.

> **JUDAS** : I've been living to see you,  
>  dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
>  I didn't know they'd kill him,  
>  now I think I'm damned, so  
>  could we start again, please?  
>  **Mary** : Judas, how are you here now?  
>  How dare you show your face here  
>  after what you did?  
>  **JUDAS** : Is this just a dream, or  
>  could we start again, please?
> 
> **MARY** : I can't believe you're standing there!  
>  Betrayed him to the High Priest's men,  
>  who nailed him to a tree.  
>  You've destroyed our fellowship,  
>  how can you say to me  
>  "So could we start again, please?"  
> 

"More to the point, what are you doing here? Weren't you dead?"

"Yes, I'm no Lazarus. I'm stuck here waiting."

"Waiting for _what_?"

"I don't know. I was there at the crucifixion, a ghost, but still Jesus wouldn't answer my questions! It's like I'm part of something, but I don't know what"

"Hah! I've been following Jesus these last three years, and now I'm stuck hiding from the Jews. I know what I'm doing in the morning, but beyond that..."

#### Sunday

Early in the morning, before it is fully light, Mary goes to the tomb with her spices. The stone has been rolled away, and inside are neatly-folded grave-clothes, but no body...

Mary sets her prepared ointment aside, and looks inside the tomb in disbelief. She begins to cry. She sinks to the floor, sobbing, and then looks inside the tomb again. There are two figures in white sitting there, where Jesus' head and feet would have been.

"Why are you crying?" one of them asks Mary.

"What do you mean, why am I crying?" she snaps, "Judas betrayed Jesus, Pilate had him crucified, and now someone's stolen his body! And you ask me why I'm crying?!?"

Still largely blinded by tears, she turns away. Maybe the tears are why she doesn't recognise Jesus.

"Why are you weeping?" he asks her, "Who are you looking for?"

Still she doesn't understand; maybe he's the gardener? "Sir, if you took him out of his tomb, tell me where you've put him? I'll take the body away."

"Mary!"

Called by name, she suddenly gets it, "Jesus! You're alive!" She takes a step towards him, uncertain. Then she flings her arms around him, sobbing.

Jesus embraces her for a moment, then gently breaks the hug. "Don't cling to me," he says, not unkindly. "I need you to go and bring the good news to the apostles; you're the first witness to my resurrection. Tell the others what you've seen! Be my apostle to the apostles."

Mary squeezes his hands one more time, not wanting to let go. Then she runs back to where the disciples are staying.

Jesus looks over to where Judas' ghost hovers. "There you are," he says, his voice hardening.

> **JUDAS** : Jesus, lord, you've risen up from out the grave  
>  You can give me the forgiveness that I crave.  
>  Though I feel like you knew what I was bound to do,  
>  I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for betraying you.  
>  History will say I wanted my reward;  
>  I never really acted of my own accord.  
>  Just don't say I'm  
>  Damned for all time  
> 

Jesus sighs.

"Judas. You had something rather different to say to me on Friday..."

There is an awkward pause.

"Did I really have any choice?" Judas asks, "You remember that argument we had at dinner, you practically told me to go and betray you! And how could you have done _this_ if I hadn't?"

"I knew you would betray me, and I knew how that would turn out - remember 'destroy this temple and in three days I will raise it up'? That doesn't mean it was the right thing for you to do! They flogged me and crucified me! You crave forgiveness, but are you really sorry? It sounds to me like you're still trying to avoid responsibility for your actions..."

"Can I be forgiven, though? Am I not just to be remembered as the man who betrayed you? I was so wrong - I thought you were just a man."

"Oh, your name will be a by-word for betrayal hereafter, for sure. But God sent me to save sinners who repent, even as late in the day as you."

Another pause, as this sinks in.

"What was it old Simeon said? `Lord, now lettest thou thy servant depart in peace according to thy word. For mine eyes have seen thy salvation, which thou hast prepared before the face of all people.'"

...And the ghost of Judas fades away into the morning light in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to atreic, nomeancity, and Shadowlover for Beta.


End file.
